


A Moment Like This

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by jim_and_bones pics of Jim peeking in the room to find Bones sound asleep. Yes, Caera, I’m giving in. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Like This

Jim awoke. It was a quiet night at the Academy. He and Bones were teaching while Enterprise was in drydock on Mars. Jim looked at the clock. It read 0200 hours. It was very early even for Jim who was used to being up in another four hours. He smiled as he thought about the night.

Jim quietly slipped from the bed and padded to the necessary. He was hungry and felt like a snack. He walked into the kitchen and made himself an egg and tomato sydock on Mars. Jim looked aandwich. He toasted the bread and spread Miracle Whip on it. He couldn’t stand Mayonnaise. He smiled, Bones couldn’t stand Miracle Whip either. There was a bottle of each in the fridge.

Jim ate and cleaned up after himself before taking the glass of water with him back to the room he shared with Bones. Bones lay adorably on his side, softly snoring. He would never admit that he snored, even with his mouth and nose mashed into the pillow. His hair flopped on the pillow and his t-shirt, with Japanese writing on it, seemed to somehow to go with the brown striped pillow on which his head rested.

Jim smiled. It was quiet moments like this that made his universe complete.


End file.
